It has become common for people to post videos on websites so that other people can watch the videos. The poster's purpose may be to gain notoriety or just to allow friends to easily watch videos. However, as there are many videos, it can be hard selecting which ones to watch. There are search mechanisms, but a lot of time can be spent searching and watching videos that are not enjoyable to the viewer. People can send links to videos to their friends, but to view the video a person would need to wade through multiple e-mails, select a link in a particular e-mail, and watch each video. Even if a person's friends were active enough to send many links to a user, a person may not know which of the many videos are good. This process can also be frustrating to a viewer, who has become accustomed to watching video in a more passive manner (e.g. as watching TV).
Therefore, it is desirable to have methods, apparatus, and systems that provide desirable content to a viewer, and in a desirable manner.